Dessert
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: Sequel to Auction, some more sexytimes! It's Rachel's dessert after Quinn's main course. Enjoy!


Title: Dessert

Rating: M, just PWP

Spoiler: it's the sequel to Auction, so you should possibly have read that, but I think when you're here just for the porny part, you can read it without, but in Auction are some sexytimes too ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Well, it's Rachel's dessert after Quinn's main course ;)

Author's note: Warning like always, English is not my first language. All mistakes are mine. Just wrote that down, after a few peeps said they want a sequel. Hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what you think! Thanx to all who commented on the other stories btw :)

**Dessert**

"What's for dessert?" asked Rachel with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye. She already knew, what she wanted for her dinner-date. "Well, I could order us some pizza or Chinese or.." Quinn got interrupted by a teasing tongue on her lips, which she invited quickly to join her own. Rachel climbed on top of her and straddled her thighs. Her hands wandered over ribs and over the blouse to her breasts. She tweaked the buds through the fabric and they instantly got hard. The blonde moaned in Rachel's mouth.

"I want you so bad" Quinn breathed out in between kisses. "Touch me, Rachel"

The singer reacted immediately and lifted the annoying garment from her. Rachel attacked fiercely her neck with bites and nibbles. The blonde closed her eyes in excitement and groaned. Rachel wandered lower with her lips, bit down into her collarbone and opened the bra in the front. It was a brilliant coincidence that Quinn chose that bra for this event, as if she had planned it. When the bra snapped open, Rachel's lips were all over her and sucked feverishly on the hard nipple, while toying with the other with her fingers. Quinn bucked her hips to get a little friction, which let the brunette almost fall down on the floor. "You taste like heaven" mumbled Rachel into the skin between Quinn's breasts.

"Rachel, I need mooore or I explode" brought Quinn out in between panting breaths.

The brunette came up to Quinn's ear and whispered: "I actually have an idea to make you my dessert. Can you wait for a sec here and make yourself comfortable? And with comfortable I mean naked." With the last words she winked at her charity-date and disappeared in the kitchen. The cheerio sat there dumbfounded. She didn't know what the other girl wanted to do, but she would be crazy not to follow the rules. She wanted to get laid and that really bad. She took off her jeans and soaked panties in one motion and dropped them on the floor next to the couch. Her shoes and socks landed on top of them. She was glad that her parents were out of town at least till tomorrow evening, so she didn't have to care about them. She looked behind her to see what Rachel was doing in the kitchen but all she could see was the tiny singers behind at the fridge. She sat back and wanted to turn around again, when she heard footsteps.

"Don't turn around, Quinn, close your eyes and lie down on the couch. I want my dessert now and I think you want it, too." she said with a smirk and waited behind the sofa, till Quinn was ready for her.

The blonde was even more excited now and a little nervous. 'What is she doing?', she thought as she laid down. She wouldn't do anything bad, would she?'

A loud gasp came out of the blonde as an ice-cold something was slid over the skin between her boobs. It melted at the heat and Rachel took it away to suck it in her mouth. "Mmmmhh, so delicious" Slowly Quinn opened her eyes and saw what was cold and sticky. A bowl of frozen strawberries and a can of whipped cream stood there on the table.

Rachel was licking her fingertips, when she saw who looked at her. "That is tasty" she said innocently. She took the whipped cream and sprayed some on her fingers. "You wanna try it?" Quinn could only nod, she was mesmerized by the innocence and sexiness at the same time. Rachel held her finger in front of Quinn's lips, who took it hastily in and sucked. Her tongue swirled around it and both closed their eyes at the amazing feeling. Quinn was now wetter than ever. When she let the clean licked fingers go, she mumbled with almost black eyes: "I need you" Her voice was raspy and this made Rachel wet again.

Rachel climbed on the couch and sat between her legs, one was now standing on the ground, which spread her thighs and made Rachel's mouth water at the sight. She grabbed the can again. Slowly she wandered with the sprayer over Quinn's heavy breathing body. She sprayed little circles all over her boobs and put a frozen strawberry on them. The coldness let the blonde shiver, but all led to more heat in between her legs. Rachel sprayed another pattern over the quivering abs and put a few more fruits on it.

"Can I have my dessert now?", Rachel asked through her lashes when her eyes found the hazel ones of the other girl. Quinn went crazy. All over her overheated body were little ice pieces. "Please Rachel please" She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, she couldn't take it anymore to watch her prize take her, she just wanted to feel it.

She felt it seconds later. Rachel's hands were on her sides, while she leaned over her and took one strawberry after another with her talented tongue into her mouth and ate it. She hummed with delight. In between she licked over the whipped cream, which made Quinn jerk her hips up. "Ohh Rachel, gooo lower…please!" Rachel smirked against her skin and traced her way south with the tip of her tongue. Right before she ended there, where Quinn wanted her the most, she stopped and sat up. "Noooooo" the blonde shouted frustrated. The singer giggled. "There is one thing I wanted to try, if you don't mind?" The blonde sighed out in frustration. "Please just do something" she whined.

A loud groan escaped the cheerio as something really cold met something really hot. The strawberry slid through her slick folds, met shortly her stiff and sensitive clit and disappeared again. Moments later a small moan came out of Rachel, who enjoyed her dessert. "Oh my god, that's delicious"

Quinn opened her eyes and looked at the girl between her legs. Her heart beat faster. She knew, she was someone special. Rachel noticed the look and smiled. "You taste delicious" she whispered and leaned down. Their lips met and moments later their tongues. They kissed lazily and slow. Rachel knew Quinn was on the brink of going crazy in her frustration and decided to fasten up the process. She brought one of her hands in between them and began to circle the sensitive bundle of nerves. The blonde moaned into the singers mouth and the hand moved faster. "More Rachel" breathed Quinn out, when the lips separated.

Two fingers found the wet and slippery entrance without a problem and pumped in and out in a slow rhythm. Quinn's hips pushed against the hand and she panted: "Oh goood Rachel! Faster! Please!" A few firm thrusts and Rachel's thumb on her clit sent her over the edge.

Rachel was laying on top of her now fully and both caught their breaths. Quinn looked around with heavy lidded eyes and realized: "We made a mess here, Rachel. Actually you're outfit is a mess now, too."

Quinn pointed at the red dress, which had now white wet stains on it from the whipped cream, when Rachel sat up. "I think it's time for a shower, I'm all sticky. Wanna join?" She laughed at Rachel and took her hand.

Both disappeared upstairs to take a hot long shower to get clean again, well they tried at least…


End file.
